Life Of a Cat
by FreeHugs0009
Summary: A bunch of one shots of an OC named Bell with the crew. A little LuffyxOC here and there. There is no time set up some times the will have Sunny with brook Some times Marry just random things realy. BTW she looks like Break from PH just diffident clothe.
1. Chapter 1

Worm... nothing is better then sitting in the sun on a ship. Listening to the calm waves hit against the wooden shell. during the noon when the sun is the highest and those rare moments where there is no god damn sea gulls squawking...damn birds. This was my favorite time when everyone was quiet.  
>No "Caption Usopp" stories from Usopp who was down below helping our ship-write Franky. No Chopper screaming for a doctor when he clearly is one who was locked away in his room checking medical supplies or something like that. There was no clicking and clucking of Zoro's work out stuff...He was most likely in the crows nest sleeping clearly slacking off on his job of watch...lazy ass. No blond cook gushing out "Nami-chwan this and Robin-chan that" he was in the kitchen trying a out new sweets I had asked him to try. No Nami screaming her head off at the crew or hitting them over there heads (my poor brain cells) that was the worst. She was most likely counting her "persius" (and SHINY) bairs or working on maps in the map room. And Robin...well Robins always quiet she was doing what she always doing reading a book on a chair in the grassy part of the ship. There was no skeleton jokes being said or no "may i see your panties" from our own living skeleton Brook...I don't know exactly where he was but by the sounds of it he was some where in the ship playing a lulling tune on his violin that drifted threw the air with the calming breeze...its making me kind of sleepy. My half wolf Fang was next under a tree in the grassy part of the ship taking a nap...he had chased the boys around too mutch...the old fool still thinks he is a pup what am I ever going to do with him. Loki my little black cat was...hell I don't even know where the hell where he went. I would bet any amount of money that he was off some where planing his next prank...he wasn't named Loki for nothing...I should keep a sharp eye out for the little devil.<br>'Should I worn the crew?' I mused in my mind. '...nay too lazy.'  
>Its not like I dint like my crew its just some times a cat has to sit back and be lazy. Yeah its fun goofing of and being idiots with the boys but today was just to peacefull to ruin the good mood.<br>A content sigh escaped my lips.  
>Yep all was peacefully sun bathing on the lions head of Sunny also known as Luffy's special spot... Speaking of the rubber idiot Im supriesed that he has not come whining at me that Im in his spot. Normaly he would be bouncing around like a squirrel that had like 20 cups of coffee with extra sauger in it (never give a squirrel coffee its not as fun as it sounds), in other words its too quiet with a caption like Luffy. Maybe Sanji slipped him some sleeping pills in his meal this morning. Or maybe he jell off the ship when no one was looking...that would be bad. Damn that boy for making me worry.<br>My tail twitched in anoince.  
>Dont think about it Bell just go back to relaxing when you have this once in a life time moment. Forcing my body to relax smoothing out my facial expression. I tuned in on the rytheme of the boat rocking and the sounds of the flack and leaves rustle in the breez. The sound of waves. Finally I was back to relaxing and doing what cats do best being lazy.<br>Just as I was about to fall into a nice nape. "BELL~" Luffys whine was right in my ear. "Thats my seat." So much for relaxing. Just ignore him Bell I told my self as I shifted to my side so I was facing the ocean away from Luffy. Willing myself to sleep. Till there was a sharp tug on my black cat tail that caused me to sit up and glare at the idiot I call caption. He had his lip out in a pout. With a small sigh I fell back on to my back closing my eyes. Not a few second after i found myself not so softly landing face first in the grass.  
>"Oh my Bell are you alright." Robin asked.<br>"BELL are you hurt...SHES NOT RESPONDING SOME ONE GET A DOCTER!"  
>"This reminds me of a time where Me CAPTION USOPP-!"<br>BUNK "Will you all shut up with all the noise your making I messed up with a map!"  
>"SUPER!~ through Luffy!"<br>"Oi that looked like it hurt." Zero pointed out lazily.  
>"YOHOHOHO yes quit alot I can just feel the bruises forming on my skin...but I have no skin cause im a skeleton. Skeleton joke~!"<br>"BELL-CHWAN~ are you okay did that idiot hurt you. Ill get you your sweets to make it all better after Im done teaching that rubber idiot lesson."

.

.  
>DAMN IT!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Sweets

Sweet

"LAND!" A loud energetic shout shattered the air waking Bell the Straw Hat Pirates neko from her cat nap on the heated wooden deck of there ship The Going Marry.

"Do you have to be soo loud." The white hair black eared and tail neko grumbled stretching cat like looking at her idiotic rubber caption Monkey D. Luffy through her single crimson eye.

"I second that thought your to damn loud." A ruff voice came from Bells left. She sifted here gaze to the green haired man sitting on the floor leaning on the white railings that went around the ship. His three swords lay lazily to the left side of him his three golden earings gleamed in the sun light. Her sleeping buddy or the second in command Roronoa Zoro. Hes the only one besides bell that can sleep through anything on the open deck.

"Sanji~" Bell sang in a childish whine.

"Yesss Bell-chwan~!" Not seconds later there Blond haired currly eye brow cook Sanji came out of the kitchen to here side. His singly blue eye had a pink heart in it. Smoke hearts puffed out of his cancer stick hanging from his mouth.

"Make me something sweet please." Bell asked in here cutest voice she can do trying not to twitch she hated being cute but hey if it meant getting free sweets shell live through it. "Something chocolate would be nice."

"Right away Bell-chwan~!" He bowed and swooped back in to the kitchen.

"Bleck~ I think I need to wash my mouth out." Dropping her cute act instantly creasing her pale face in to a soure look before shooting and icy glare at there swordsmen who was snickering before going back to complaining. "How can Nami do that all the time I mean come on just...flah."

"Oh come on its not that bad Bell." Well speck of the she-devil and you shall get the she-devil. Nami the ships navigate in all her greedy glory shows her self. Her shoulder length orange hair pulled back in two low pig tails with a clip that had a green and whit flowers on it holding her bangs to the side. Waring her to revealing and tight close in Bells output. Today was ripped white jean short shorts. With a bright green tight tub top with a white open vest over it. Her green high heals that laced around here anckles clicked as she moved down the stairs to where the 3 where at.

"It is it leaves a sour taste in my mouth acting cute...Anyway whats the name of the island." She nodded her head the direction of the small blob that could be seen as she dusted off her white coat that hung of her shoulders the only thing holding it up was black stretchy strips of mitereal that clipped in the front and the back of the coat (I forgot what these things are called haha) that covered her jean short shorts and a sleeveless purple tub top that only covered her chest leaving her belly back and sholders exposed to the world. Yea she had raveling close on to but she at least covered up with her jacket.

"The islands name is called Sakura Island. Its said that its covered with sakura trees and they are always in season. Its one of the prettiest island in the grand line." She answered.

"Sakuras...? I heard that make good cake and tea.(Can you make Sakura cake and tea? If you cant oh well this is One Piece kinda like KHR haha). "Really sweet cake too." Bell mused.

"Hey Bell?" Her caption called her out from the top of the sheep head.

"Yes Luffy."

"Why do you like sweets so mutch you never eat anything but sweets." He asked.

Bell blinked at the random question before her normal smile painted on her face (Like Breaks from PH Shes based of him if you cant tell :) well some what). "Well when I was little I was never like the rest of the girls on the island and I never really under stand why the people hated me so I thought it was because I wasn't girly or sweet pure like the rest of the girls more like a boy if you must put it bluntly. So I thought if I eat a bunch of sweets that Ill turn sweet girly like the rest of them. But as you can see it did not work. So I guess over the years it just stuck. I soon found out anything els but sweets tasted sour or bitter." She told her tail as she stared out at the aproaching island. Her red eye closed. Her head stuck in the past. By this time it was just him and Bell. Nami went back in to her nest to count her money. Sanji was still in the kitchen and Zoro probably went of to find a quieter place to nap.

Not aware of her captions gaze on her. To Luffy this was the first time he had seen her like this she always had that play full but some what sinister smile on her face tensed and ready if any thing would to jump at her. A soft smile appeared on his lips.

Bells eye snapped open when something worm and soft touched her pale lips. There in front of her was her captions face. Monkey D. Luffy was kissing her and all she could do was blink. She dint know what to do push him a way kiss him back or just let him. But all to soon it ended.

The warmth of his lips left hers as he pulled back licking his lips before his face cracked with his normal grin and said something that made her smile the first real smile she had ever smiled.

"You taste sweet Bell-chun."

A/N: Luffy was OOC in this one grr o well its cute will in my mind. Dose her story of sweets make seance idk. Sorry for anything wrong like spelling and grammer wrong words blah blah blah.


	3. Chapter 3: The Fish and The Cat

You Guys Have No Humer

Silence filled the air of the ship. No one dared to move or breath. Even there normal lout mout captein. The just sat there waiting tansily as the two girls staired each other.

One with a bord emotional unblinking face. The other stiffened forced smile sweet driping comicaly down her face.

The watched as the feline shipmate meet there mermaid friend Cami.

"Yo." Bell said in a bord tone she normaly used when she was tired or just got up from a nap. Caims shril scream pirced the air at the greeting as the mirmaid flinched away from the albino feline. Bell just eyed the fish girl with her single red eye. The look on her half visible face read 'What the heck are you on?'.

"Bell this is Cami shes a real mermaid not som fish you can eat because shes our friend understand?" Luffy spoke to Bell much like a kindergarden teacher would speek to their student. He was reworded with a dark crimson glear.

"I know that... anyways I dont like mermaid there to fatty and hard to chew." Bell joked with her normal tothless smile full of mirth.

_'Clack'_

Everone staired at the black cat eared albino jaws unhooked (Exept Robin who laughed airly catching onto the joke right away). Another hich pitched scream excaped Cami. Bell raised an eye brow at the green haired girl and glanced at her fellow Strawhat Pirets. Seeing ther shocked and dispaleaf twisted faces she rolled her single red eye.

"Dont look at me like that. It was a joke." She snapped "You all know I only eat sweets." Everyone fell to the ground (Exept Robin).

"THAT WASNT FUNNY!" Everyone yelled at the neko making her ears ring.

"God are you guys tring to make me loss my hearing!" She yelled back groping her black cat ears in pain. "And it was totaly funny. You guys just dont have a seanse of humer!" She snaped. "Right Cami?" She turned to the mermaid...

Only to find her passed out on the ground. Her eyes rolled back and mouth wide open her skin was also deathly pail. Right next to her was her starfish friend with the same look on his face.

"Oh how rude falling asleep during a conversation." Bell said with a placid smile on her face. "Almost as bad as your brother Luffy." She pointed out remebering back to when she was introduced to the pyro of Whitebeard Pireats.

"THATS NOT IT!" The crew screamed.


	4. Chapter 4: Xmes

_**A.N: Here it is...A realy realy late x-mes story oh well...just pretend that its x-mes ;) Enjoy**_

_**I dont own anything :) if i did well...Ace would have...well you know T.T**_

X-Mes Speciel

"Is she back yet?" Nami asked yet again.

"No sign of her yet..." Usopp difted off as he lifted his goggles up form his eyes.

Nami sighed as she staired at Jewl Island, were they had been chaced off by Marins. The had been...well...more like Nami had been hopped to mine in some of the cabes located around the Island that where known through out the whole Grand Line for there never ending suplie of all kinds of jewls.

But unfortonitly the Island was also like a beading gournd for Marines. Marin bases were placed around every corner.

The were cought befor the could even start digging and were forced by the cave-in caused by the fighting to splite up and escape. Every single Strawhat had made it to the ship even Zoro who was serprisanly the first one on the shiip ...Well all but one that is...and that one was Bell.

"Maybe she was caought." Chopper stattered scared for his freind. Despite him being a raindeer and her being a cat they had become quite close having some what simialer pasts. "Oh no..." He cried out tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

"If she was I wont be surprised her name is 'Bad Luck Bell' for a reasong." The ever lazy Zoro yawned out. Despite what his gut was telling him that Bell would be okay. He couldn't help but worry even a little bit for the Albino. But he'd be danmed befor the said that in front of Sanji. "Even if she was cought she'll find a way out. She always dose." he pointed out.

"Yea but still..." Nami drifted off. She and bell might had not gotted along but Bell was still Nakuma...Family. And wether Nami liked it or not Bell was like a little sister to her.

Everyone drifted off to silence and glanced Luffy who had taken his seat on the top of the Sheeps head looking back at the Island. The setting sun lit up the 3 Large piller like cristels that could be seen from miles away. The tallest one was in the middle standing straight and tall the other two where a bit smaller but still big and leand at an angle one on each side of the tallist one. It was a beautiful sight that they would normaly take in but no one could like this not with one of there Nakuma MIA.

Luffy had yet said a word seance he had returnded to the ship but that dint realy suprise the crew seeing that he had lost his strawhat. During the cave-in a rock had manged to cut through the string that kept the hat on him causing it to fall off where it had rested on his back. Bell knowing that Luffy would not leave with out his tresure and seeing that she was the closest to the old hat she had turned back to get it. Everyone tried to stop her but it was too late she along with everyone else was seperated. But the worst part was that Bell was traped on the side that had all the Mariens.

"Well..." Sanji sighed exhailing a cloud of smoke. "Im afraid to say this but...Theres nothing we can do for now...Better head in for the night so if shes not hear by noon tomarrow we can have all the energy we need to go back to the island and look for her..." He said and got protest from all aroung. "I know I know I dont like it eather but we dont have anyother options..." He trail off.

"Cook-sans right ew dont have much choice. For all we know she could be on her way back as we speek." Robin said. After some more depat everyone had finaly retired to there beds for the night.

Taking a cople mor minutes Luffy staired at Jew Island not realy knowing what to feel at the moment befor he shifted his gaze up to the crows nest hoping Bell would bee there eathire leaning to far for other peoples confert out of it or sleeping on the rime of it but she was not there.

"Luffy..." The voice of his navigater had broken his train of thought. Nami stared at her caption worry writen in her brown eyes. It had not been a secret that the red head had feelings for her Idiot caption. The only person that had not known about her feeling where was her caption himself. But it aslo had been easy to tell that Luffy had fallen for Bell and Bell had fallen for Luffy not neather had relised there own or the others feelings yet. Luffy being...wll Luffy and Bell being a person who had little to none experiance with emotions. Even so Nami had sill fallen in love with Luffy.

"Yea Im coming..." Luffy said taking one last glance at the island befor going to bed.

-TMS-

All but the lights from the sky lit up the darkness that had fallen on to the deck of the Going Marry that night. The waves of the ocene that surrounded the boat was the only thing that filled the silance of night. That was till a soft thump borken the quietness as slim figer droped on to th ewooden deck.

The pail moon light lite up the girls short wight hair and pail skin made the black cat ears that where located on the top of her head stand out. Her black cat tail swayed behind her helped her keep her balence. Her visible left red eye scaned the deck qickly for any sine of life.

It was non other then Bell.

Adjusing the large red sack that was hong over her sholders she swiftly walked across the deck her light foot steps made no noise as they gracfuly glided over to the womens room and ented it with ease. Bell forze as the steps made a small high pitched sqweek as she stepped on it She watched to two other women in the room tensly but all she had gotten back was soft snors.

She sighed as she quietly dropped the heavy sack to the ground and got to work right away.

-TMS-

After Bell had finished she hefted the some what light sack over her sholder. She took one last look over her work and nodded befor heading back out and in to the mens room. She had qickly muddered a silencing spell over the room she could not take the risk of waking Zoro up.

Bell wasted no time to hang paper snow flacks from the cealing and lights that where blue and white around the walls. She had put a small Christmes cactice that had a single white flower by the small port hole.

She spent only a few seconds to shift through her sack to pull out all of the red sack. She placed two large wodden canteans and wrist and ankle waights by Zoros sleeping form. Some sling shot amo, a box of nails and a new set of tools went on Usopps hamock. A pack of cigerets with a note with a single note writen on it was firmly clenched in Sanjis hands. A large bage of cottoen candy and herbs were already up in the medical bay next to a sleeping Chopper.

Glancing around the now decerated room befor her crimzon gaze settled on her caption who was knocked out on the vary top hamock. A small smile paced her lips as Bell pulled the old strawhat from its resting place on her back. She looked at it and took in all the scarse that had formed on it due to past battles befor softly placed it on the rubber mans head.

But her hand did not pull back but she leand in and placed a single soft kiss ont Luffys cheek.

"The crown of the futer Piret king should stay with its owner..." She wispered under her breath her lips grazed the sleeping Luffys cheek with each word. She pulled back and gathered her things. Only stoping at the door for a few seconds to look back at Luffy befor she left the room to finish the rest the had planed.

-TMS-

A shrill scream had greated the boys of the Strawhat crew that morning. The scream caused all the men to rush to the girls room with a loud bang from the hatchet that had been viontly opened in there hast.

"Whats wrong?" They all asked togeather scaning the room for the posing threat.

"There...There..." Nami stutted her back fasing them. "there worth millions!" She screamed in delight as she twirlled around. Beil signs getting out of her eyes. She hugged an arm full of multicolored jewls to her chest. Robin stood in the back round next to a pile of 5 or 7 books of varias sizes one in her hands already opened.

"THATS WHY YOU SCREAMED!" The men yelled becides Sanji of course. Really it was just Usop and Zoro who yelled seeing as Luffy had just arived to the room tirly rubbing his eye grumbiling about meat.

"Kaa!" Nami screamed just noticing them her tan face went red as she screamed "Perverts!" and kicked them out of the room and slammed the hatched close behind them.

"Whats with her..." Zoro grumbled, heading back to the mens room but pused as looking over to Chopper who had been running twords them with a vary large bag of cotten candy. "Look, Look guys what i found by my bed when I woke up." He shouted happely with stars in his eys.

"Hey Me To!" Usopp said as he walked out of the mens room with the new set of tools and the box of nails. A large grin was spread out on his thick lips. Zoro had lifted a questening eye brow at them and entered the mens room to emerge from it a cople seconds already taking big swigs from one of the big wodden canteens.

"What you get ero-cook?" Zoro asked as he put the top back on looking back at the blond who had been looking back and forth between the pack of cigerets and a small note. Lifting the note up so the swords men could. "'Kitchen'?" Zoro read the note out loud and walked away headed to the kitchen to see what the blond had gotten.

That had left Luffy the only one in the room looking around wiedly for his own presents. But when he found non he stood in the middle of the small room a fround had graced his normaly smiling lips. Seconds past befor a grin spread out on his lips and he had slapped his fist to his palm.

"maybe there hidden." He said had with glee. Subconcisly a hand went up to his head to hold down his hat as he spoon around to face the exit.

He started twords the door with a quick pace but it slowed with each step befor he had came to a compleat stop in front of the door frozen as he relised that he had felt the femiler strawhat on his head remembering how he had lost it.

Slowly he tugged the hat off his head so he could stair at it confusion colored his eyes befor the peces click like puzzel .

"Bell..." Luffy wispered in shock. Quickly as passubal he scrambled up to the deck to look for his favorite albino. But there was no sign of her.

She wasnt in the kitchen which he found to be decorated in gold tinciel and white lights. A small christmes tree sat in the corner decorated with difrent ordaments. Sanji had been there as well whe was marvaling over the new kitchen set that he and Zoro found. She wasnt in the girls room too but Nami was there to buisy counting out how mutch money she had now to notice her caption. She wasnt in the sick bay eather.

Luffy stood on the sheeps head that had a small white and red santa hat that was placed on it. He had searched the whole boat by now and there was still no sign of Bell. He scaned the deck once again befor his gaze lingered on the crows nest.

A large grin streched out on his rubbery face and he stretched out his arms to take hold of the rim of the Crows nest lunching him self up to the top and peeked over the edge.

There was Bell curlled up sleeping. A santa had covered one of her black cat ears.

In the Light you could have told that she was in a fight. Small scratches covered her skin and bruses started to form and stick out against her pail skin. Some blood had gotten on her white coat that at the time was draped over her acting as a blanket.

The big now empty red sack sat not to far from her was evidence that she was the one that had done every thing.

A soft smile graced Luffys lips as he stared down at the sleeping cat. Quietly has Luffy could be witch was serprisunly quiet he slipped over the edge and creeped up next to Bell. He pulled out a shiny golden bell that was atatched to a red ribion. Gently so he wouldnt wake her up he reached around the teen girls neck and tied it around it. Pulling back just a little he gave a the sleeping girl a light peck on the lips and rested his forhead on hers and had wispered softly.

_**"Merry Christmes Bell.."**_

_**A.N: Oh good that was horible...I feel like i kept switching like from pretens to past tens or somthing else but i dont know i dont feel like going back and cheeking but even tough I hope you liked it.**_

_**Oh yeah for the next cople of chapters I might do a A-Z kind of thing I already have A typed out but i wanted to post this up first so it A and B; which I have started writing but am not finished yet. So anyway So A and B wont be split up and scattered around which i will try to avoid doing but i cant promis anything.**_

_**Sorry about bad grammer and spelling :)**_


	5. Chapter 5: A is For

A is For

Apple

It was a quiet day for the strawhats. There was no Mariens attacking them there was no bounty hunteres after there head nothing but clear skies with a few white puffy clouds skattered about.

Everone was in there normal spots Nami and Robin sitting on the white chairs set out on the green grass sun bathing. Zoro was where he normaly was up in the nest lifting waights. Franky and Usopp where in Bells room fixing up her bed because someone whos name starts with an L and ends with a uffy desided that it would bee cool to wake his faveret Albino by lunching him self on to her elivated bed braking it in the proses. Sanji was in the kittchen cooking up a storm. Chopper was taking a nape in his room because he stood up to late working on meddicen. Bell was sitting under the many trees that were located on the Sunny takking a nape in the shade it provided.

Luffy however was no where in sight wich always turns out a bad thing. But no one noticed but that was until...

'_Bunk_'

A large red shiny apple fell from the tree that Bell was resting under hitting her right on top of the head. Loud laughter fallowed after signaling that it was no accedent.

"LUFFY!"

And the nice piecefull day was shattured by an idiot and a single red apple.


	6. Chapter 6: B is For

B is for

Balloon

"Almost...there...just a little more...reeeaach!" A young 5 year-old bell sqweacked as she reached for a re d balloon that was stuck in a tree. Her long wavy snow white hair that reached a little ways past her was swished in the air as she reagusted her single handed grip on one of the trees branches as the other reached out for the balloons string the tips of her long fingers barly brusheed it. Her feet which were claded in shiny red dress sheos were planted firmly on the trees trunk.

Today she was glad she desided to ware her overals shorts with a blue T-shirt under it and her rainbow colored striped socks that reached her mid tigh compleatly covering her long skiny legs. Three bows that where blu black and red held her bangs out of her face to the left. Hes she was glad sher wore this instead of the dress that was layed out on her bed.

A large tigger plush sat against the tree watching the young Bell with its beedy black eyes.

"Come on..." she whined as she balenced on the tips of her toes to giver her more reach.

Just as she was about to grabe the string her grip on the tree was lost and gravaty took hold of her small body.

She made a small 'thump' as she fell to the hard dirt floor.

"Owwy." she snifed as she stood up wabbaling a little.

"Shishishishi(i cant renember how this laugh gose he only laughs like this a few times in the show so sorry if i got it wrong :))" A laugh was heard from behind the young girl.

Her white hiar flew everywhere as she spon around to face the one who was laughing at her.

It was a young boy her age. A old golden straw hat that had a red ribbon on it covered his black hair. A scar was under one of his black eyes.

"You suck!" he said bluntly between his snickers.

"Hey!" Was all she could shout her pail checks tinted a light pink from embaressment and anger.

"Shishishi." The boy snicked more as he walked up to the tree and climed it much like a monky and in a mater of minutes he ad reached the balloon and jumped down landing in front of Bell who could only stare in shock.

Grabbing the shocked girls wrist the strawhat boy tied the red balloon tightly around her wrist.

"LUFFY!" Two vioces shouting at the same time cut the boy off as he was about to say something. Without another second to wast the boy took off to where the voices came from only to stop and wave shouting.

"Bye-Bye!" to the still shoucked Bell.

Blinking Bell looked up at the balloon and twords the strange boy who was slowly disapering into the distens.

"t-THANK YOU!" Bell forced herself to shout. She grind and waved good-bye.


	7. Chapter 7: C is For

C is for

Cuddle

Snorse filled the normal silence of the deserts as Bell and the strawhats slept in between large rocks that barly protected them from the cold winds of the desert.

Everyone but a few where huddled together trying to protect them selfs from the cold. The only once who where not sqwished in the group cuddle was Bell who was sleeping confertable a little ways away from the group with only her tan desert cloke draped over her for a blanked not bothered by the cold one bit. And Ace Luffys brother where slept a little ways from her also not bothered at all by the cold because of his devil fruit powers.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A soficating heat was what had woken Bell up. Another body was latched on to her own. Opening her eyes Bell found ehr self looking down a long nose at Ussops sleeping face.

Growling softly Bell pushed the sharp shooter away from her nad closed her eyes drifting back to sleep almost instantly.

~TMS~

A boan crushing grip had woken Bell from her sleep again. This time to come face to face with Sanjis head of blond hair when she opened her eye. He was nuzzeling his face in to Bells chest as he clung to Bells thin form like a koala haning on a tree.

Twitching in anoince she pushed the blond cook off of her with mor force. Roling over on her side she glanced up a the moon finding it not even close to being midnight. Sighing she closed her eyes thinking.

'THis is going to be a long night...'

~TMS~

Bell could not breath. She had been awaken for the third time tonight to find her self being suffocated.

When she opened her eyes Bell wish she had not. She had found her face being shoved in to Namis chest giving her a view she did not want to see not only that her supplie of well needed air was being cut off.

Shoving her off Bell flipped to her other side and once again looked at the moon. Only to grone finding it hadent moved one bit.

~TMS~

Once again Bell was awaken by a body clinging to her own. She had enough she was awaken once befor to find chopper clinging to her leg.

Growling she balled her hand into a fist and raised it bringing it down on who ever was clinging to her. Only to stop inches from the persons face to find that it was Luffy cuddling her.

Grumbaling Bell lowered her fis and lached back onto the rubber boy and placed her ear over his heart and fell back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: D is For

_A.N: I couldn't think of one of D. I was going to Do like Dall or Dolphin buuut all the stories I thought of those dint sound right sooo...sorry if this one is realy crapy and short haha :)_

_oh yeah ummm The A-Z think im doing is going to mostly focaus on Bell and Luffy Ill try to focaus on Bell relationships with the other crew members but...Luffys just...To danm cute to not to write mostly about him you know : ) but ill try i can promis anything I might try a Nami one or a Chopper because well thos two besides Luffy I know how i want there relationship with Bell to be and im not sure about the others Ill think about it haha._

_I own nothing :) but i wish i did own one piece _

_Enough of my babble on to the storie! :)_

D is for

Danm

Bell watched from her peech on the side rail on the Going Marry as Luffy lunched the last marrien that had attacked the ship with is bazzoca attack.

"Danm..." Was all Bell could whispper in aw as she watched the marian disaper into the horizen. No matter how many times she saw his devil fruit pawers she could never get tired of it.

_AN: once again sorry for it being painfuly short but whats a girl to do :)_

_sorry for any grammer and spelling mistakes if you havnt figered it out yet Im tarribal at spelling and my writing program has no spell check or grammer check_


	9. Chapter 9: E is For

E is for

Electrice

What was it about him that made her bady feel this way. Bell wondered one day as she layed out on the grassy area of the Sunny. She watched Luffy from the corner of her eye. What was it about him.

He was made of rubber so why was it that with every touch and even the lightest of burshes from him sent a electric shock through her body.

Bell mused closing her eye.

Everytime she heard him say her name if felt like someone released thousands of millions of butterflies in her stomic. And when ever he looked into her eyes with that rare seriose look in his eyes her face would heat up like the summer sun.

When it had started and why Bell had no clue. But one think she knew was that, that electric felling wasnt so bad.

_A.N: Oh god it hurts...this is so bad it actuly hurts...v.v -sigh- oh well...im sure i messed up on mostly all the spelling expesauly electrice but...i try...T.T...im afraid to post this peice of crap..._

_Okay im done more is to come today haha : ) and its still mostly Luffy and Bells relationship if you read carfully you can actuly tell where the story is set in some of the stories so yea... :) off ot type some more for me... Bye-Bi_


	10. Chapter 10: F is For

F if for

Fudge

"Danmit Luffy!" Everyone watched as Luffy came flying out of the kitchen and hit the railing next to the figering of the ship. They could hear Bells cursing coming from the open door of the kitchen of there newly aquired boat.

"Whats with her?" Zoro asked lazily watching as Bell stomped out of the kitchen and into the wimens quorters looking rather pissed.

"Luffy ate the last of her fudge." Nami said airly like it was no big deal.

"I-i-is she always like that?" Ussop asked shackenly, not yet use to Bells attitued.

"Yep." Nami said without a care in the world. "Youll get used to it after a while." She pointed out. "Just dont piss her off." Nami said over her sholder as she walked away.

Ussop gulped and made a mental note to never make Bell mad.

_A.N: ahhh Fudge...ummmm :3 delisuse delisuse fudge...sadly there was no fudge made this x-mas but there was chocolate cookies covered with powdered suger and a chocolate kiss on top ohh and some almonds or... a difrent kind of nut i cant renember but they were yummy and i finished eating the rest of them today sadly to say but...we still have cut out cookies : )_


	11. Chapter 11: G is For

G is for Glasses

"Hey Bell?"

"Yes Luffy?" Bell looked up from the book she held in her hands and peered at him through the glass of her glasses with her red eye.

"Why are you wearing glasses?" He asked staring at the girl in confusion. Bell froze for a moment. She knew Luffy wasn't as stupid as he put off. But she did not know he would catch on so fast nonetheless be the first one to realize something was up with her.

The truth was Bells eyesight was slowly going so was her life span. Her own magic was slowly eating away at her body and continue to do so until she was dead or till she found a solution to her problem. She had kept this tad bit information to solely her self.

In the early stages it was easy to hide from the other crew. But she would not able to hide the small needle like pain in her chest that have been getting closer and closer together and at one point caused her to cough up blood. She didn't even want to think about it when she would be bedridden.

So she lied for their sake and her own.

"Oh...I just felt like it" the albino said her black ears twitching a bit.

Luffy stared at her long and hard like she was trying to see the truth of behind her lie on her face. "Oh..." He said absent minded before plopping down cross legged next to her on the couch she was sitting on. Bell gave him a questioning look before shrugging and went back to reading.

Bell sat there and read what seemed like hours with Luffy by her side; being uncharacteristically quiet throughout the whole time, before one of them moved.

Bell jumped slightly when a sudden pressure was placed on one of her thighs. She blinked her eye down at Luffy's head that was laying on her lap. His long arms were wrapped around her waist and his face was buried in her abdomen.

His breath tickled her bare skin with each exhale he took. Goose bumps ran up the length of her arm and the small hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

He normally pale face turned a slight pink when she felt his lips brush against her skin like light feathery kisses when he mumbled something into her belly.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in the back of her throat she opened her mouth to speak but... "L-L-..." Bell cleared her throat before she finally composed herself enough to trust her voice. "Luffy what's wrong?"

"I feel like you're going to leave again." He mumbled. Bell flinched when she remembered what had happened back when the had landed at her home island. The things she did, the things she said she could never forgive herself for what she had done.

Bell sighed sadly closing her eye as she closed her book with a soft 'thud' and placed it on the arm of the couch. She gathered herself for what she was going to say. Building up a temporary wall around her heart so that she could not feel the pain that was soon to come with the lie she was about to let through her lips.

"Thats a silly thought Luffy I'm not going anywhere." She cooed gently running her fingers through his messy black hair.

"I keep telling myself that but I still can't shake the feeling that I'm going to lose someone again." He admitted to her as he nuzzled her stomach. "I can't lose anyone else Bell." He said in such a fragile voice. So fragile that if he wasn't who he was Bell was sure that she could break him with just a brush of a feather.

Bell just sight knowingly as she caressed his cheek with the back of her knuckle.

It was true after what had happened with Ace. Luffy cracked a little. No matter how much he smiled and laughed you could tell. If you looked closely you could tell.

Bell wasn't sure about the rest of the crew but she could see right through his facade. He was still feeling the hurt from the sting that will never go away after you had lost someone close to you. She still felt that sting in her heart from losing her master and that was back when she was a little kid.

"I know Luffy. I know." She whispered. "I'll try my best to stay by you as long as humanly possible." She promised bending ow to place a comforting kiss to the cheek she could see.

"Stay forever please. Don't leave my side." He whispered shackenly.

"I'll try Luf...I'll try." She whispered looking away from the rubber man. A sharp pain from the guilt from her lie ran through her heart like a heated blade was stabbing it over and over again.

"Thank you Bell." He whispered and placed a soft lingering kiss to the right of her belly button where her large scare was.

**AN: Yeah yeah I know I know I havnt updated in forever! Its just that Schools started and its my Senir year and I want to get really really good grads this year so I'm having all my attention on school I have 2 tattorials so if I have nothing to do in one or both of them I wirte working on my stories or sleep : 3. Sorry again for the bad grammer and bad spellings I dont have a pereson edit my storys because well I'm a little embaresed about my writing and subconsius about it soo yeah! Sorry I Bell comes out as Mary-sueish. I try my best to stear clear of stuff that would make her a Mary-Sue but I'm not sure if I am so if someone could let me know and tell me what I should change to make her non Mary-sue if she is that would be a great help. And readers you can flame if you want I can take the heat Flaming is incuredged hear it'll help me learn what I do wrong and what I do right Flames teach you soo yeah Thanks for reading : D and i should have another one of A Cats Life up soon! Till then my dear readers!**


	12. Chapter 12: H is For

H is for Hunted Humming

Chopper paused in front of the girls room His small ears perked and twitched. Picking up a very soft and quiet humming coming from behind the door that had lead to the girls room.

A while after debating with himself on weather he shall enter or not he decided to come to the middle. He tiptoed up to the door as quietly as he could. Being extra careful so that his small hoof would not make on the wooden flooring of the ship. He placed one of his ears against the cool wooden door.

A soft melody flowed out from behind the door and into his ear. It was so soft and quiet that if you did not have sensitive hearing like Chopper you would have to put your ear up to the door just to hear it. The melody was slow and beautiful but it had a sad tone to it.

We are the lucky ones

We shine like a thousand suns

When the color runs

Together

Chopper closed his eyes in content as he listened to the haunting melody as the voice softly murmured the words.

I'll Keep you company

In one glorious harmony

Waltzing with destiny

Forever

"Chopper?" Copper jumped snapping out of his trance like state when his name was called. Quickly turning to the one who had called him. Chopper came face to face with Usopp.

"What are you doing?" Nomi who was behind the overall waring lier asked.

"I-I ah-ah-umm-umm..." Chopper stuttered quietly. Hoping whoever was behind the door would not hear them and stop and come out to see who it was outside the door. There for catching him in the act of eavesdropping. "Well you see I was walking down the hall when I heard something coming from behind the door and it turned out to be someone singing." He explained so quickly his words almost slurred together in a gibberish mess.

"Singing?" The said in unison looking at each other with questioning looks.

"I don't hear anything." Usopp said.

"Com hear and put our ear to the door and listen closely." Chopper instructed them as he pulled them down into a crouch next to him in front of the door. The hesitated before doing what they were told.

Dance me into the night

Under the moon shining so bright

Turning me into the light

Soon everyone but bell and Robin was standing by the door listening to the mystery singer. "I wonder who it is..." Sanji muttered dreamingly. Hearts where pooing out of him like a waterfall.

"its either Robin-sis or Bell-sis." Franky pointed out the obvious. He was having a little trouble trying not to lean too heavily onto the wooden door with his new bigger and heavier body.

"What's me or Bad-chan?" Robin's soft voice asked from behind the spying group.

"We were wondering who was singing." Luffy said his ear pinned to the door forcefully by Zoro's and Numi's hands which were clutching on to his caller stopping him from barging into the room.

"Oh." Robin lifted an eyebrow and joined her crew in listening.

"And seeing as everyone is here but Bell the one singing must be her." Nami concluded.

Time dances whirling past

I gaze through the looking glass

And feel just beyond my grasp

Is heaven

"Bell-swan has such a beautiful voice!" Sanji squealed quietly as he could. It took all of his willpower not to kick open the door and smother the Albino neko with his infection.

"I have a great what?" Bells voice asked from behind the pirate crew. Everyone froze in fear of being caught red handed and spun around to face Bell, who was staring at all of them with a blank look.

"W-w-w-we're s-so s-sss-s-sorry fo-fo-for listening in on yo-"

"Wait!" Usopp's (Who was on his knees repeatedly bowing down to Bell sweating and shivering in fright) nervous stuttering was cut off by Zoro who realized something. "If you're out here..." He said slowly. "Then whos in there singing." He pointed out to everyone. The Strawhats froze in realization and paled in fright slowly turning to the now silent closed door.

"G-G-GHOST!" They shouted some in fear and others in excitement. The frightened ones ran away as fast as they could dragging the excited ones with them. The kicked up dust in their wake and left behind a very confused and irritated Bell.

"What a bunch of weirdo's." Bell muttered under her breath as she entered the girls bedroom. She paused right away upon entering. Hearing a gentle voice floating hauntingly through the air.

Dance me into the night

Underneath the moon shining so bright

Let the dark waltz begin

Oh let me wheel - let me spin

Let it take me again

Turning me into the light

Bell turned her head up towards the ceiling. Where she could see her bed that was cleverly crafted and arranged in the rafters by Franky (She loves to sleep up in high spaces). She easily jumped up and landed in a crouched position on her pillow soft mattress. Scattered on the mattress was many many many blankets and pillows.

She stuck her pale hands into a pile of blankets and dug around for a minute before her fingertips brushed past something hard. When she retreated her hand/arm in her hand was a rusted orange tone dial from sky island. And from it came the song that floated through the air. "Opsys... I must have forgotten to turn you off." Bell said to the inanimate object. She pushed the apex of the shell causing the room to be filled with silence once again.

**AN: Sorry for the bad grammar and spelling : ) I'm getting better tho well in my mind at least Haha. See! See! What did I tell you? I told you that there will be another chapter soon and look at that another chapter Hahaha : D! Anywhos...The song used is the Dark Waltz by well I can't remember and I'm too lazy to go and look it up but I do not own the song nor the awesomelicious anime/manga One piece (I wish I did though...I wish I did...~dreamy sigh~). And guess what : ) There going to be another one real soon again. I'm just on a roll but the next one is going to be the only one for a while because I can't think of any word/thing to write for K (I know I could do Kiss but thats too easy and predictable and over used). So hang in tight and hope and pray that I figure something out fast :D.**

**Ta-Ta for now!**


	13. Chapter 13: I is For

I is for Injury

Bell flinched a bit as a small stinging sensation came from her side. She glanced down at her side, her red eye was met with as red liquid seeping out of a bright red angry burn scar. Bell cringed at the ugly memories of that day the scare brought up. The day she jumped in front of the hot magma attack that would have killed Luffy's brother Ace if she had not interfered. The attack had left permanent scars to not only her body but also Luffy's emotions, because despite Bells best efforts she was unable to stop the attack fully and had stilled killed Ace, but she did not regret her decision one bit, she would have happily given her life away for Luffy any time of day.

"Bell! Hurry up we're about to head out for an adventure!" Speak of the devil and he shall appear before you. Luffy came barging into the girls room. Bell's quick reflexes allowed her to quickly hide the bleeding burn. But sometimes Luffy was too sharp for his own good.

Luffy bounced impatiently at the door waiting for the normal snappy reply, when something on the floor caught his attention. There on the floor standing out from the dark brown wood was a small poodle of bright red blood. At this sight his body froze momentarily be for jump starting again. "Bell you're bleeding are you injured anywhere?" Be babbled on quickly as he made his way to the frozen albino. When she didn't answer him he tightly grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him. The sight that greeted him caused him to freeze once again.

He certainly remembered the wound, how could he forget it seeing as Bell flaunted the scare with the way she dressed. "I thought you said that it was fully healed…" Luffy trailed off slowly brushing his tanned callused fingers against the rough skin a deep ping of hurt ran deep through his body.

"It-"

"Don't you lie to me that it is when the evidence that it is not healed fully right in front of my eyes." Bell flinched at his harsh tone.

"It's almost fully healed but once in awhile it reopens. It's no big deal really it doesn't hurt to much." She said in a hushed whisper, trying her best from upsetting her caption more. The room fell into silence as the albino neko watched her caption stare down at her abdomen with a sullen face.

Before she knew it Bell was lifted from the ground and up in her captions arms bridal style. She let out a squeak of surprise at the sudden change of position.

"You're staying behind this time around, after Chopper bandages it up."

"But-"

"No arguing captions orders understand. Your injury needs to heal so you need to let it, and seeing as you refuse to eat meat to make you feel better faster you need to rest your body."

Bell stared up in awe of her caption. She knew beforehand that he wasn't as stupid as he acted but she never knew he could act like this. Combining her knowledge of how hard headed he is she just sat there in the arms of her beloved caption and allowed him to have his way.


	14. Chapter 14: J is For

J is for Jungle

Bellschort legs burned with each running step she took. Her lungs felt like they were set on fire each time she took in a struggled breath. She could barely hear her mentors wheezing breathing from behind her over the loud pounding in her cat ears. The ground shook and quaked under their feet as they made their way through the thick jungle. She could hear the cracking and snapping of the large trees tumbling over all over the place. The large trees they passed growed threatening to fall over on them.

Even with all the noises around Bell, she could still hear it. Over the crashing of trees, over the cracking of boulders and rocks. Over the cries and scratches of the jungle animals. And even over the pounding of her heart that beat loud in her ears. She could still hear the deafening splashes and booms of large chunks of earth breaking of the island and falling into the ocean depths.

Her island, **Her** home was sinking, crumbling into the dark ocean. All of this was happening because of the greed her people.

Young Bells foot caught on a root of a tree sending her tumbling down on the dirt floor of the jungle with a hard "thud". Bell cried out as and agonizing pain shoot up from her knee. She felt her lifes water slowly seep out of her body and stain the striped knee high socks that covered her legs. She whimpered when she felt her mentors dragon like claws pears through the pale skin of her arms; the old dragon man was in too much of a hurry to be gentle.

"We must keep going." His normally strong voice was raspy and hoarse, making him finally express his old age. Bell sniffled, and nodded weakly as her mentor placed her back on her feet and gently pushed her forward urging her to keep running forward. Bell limped as fast as she could. She pushed the pain that came with each step she took because of the large rock that was jammed in her knee with each step she could feel it scrap against her knee cap. It took all her willpower and wanting to live not to pass out then and there. Bell kept her wine red colored eyes to the path ahead of her not daring to look back at the collapsing jungle around.

Bell at one point; when the horrid sound lessoned some, looked behind her to check on her her horror he was no longer there, Bell against her better judgment stopped completely and looked around her. "Master?" She choked out but the distant sound of rumbling was the only answer she got. Bell spun in a circle to look all around her; keeping all of her weight on her good leg. Bell could feel her heart skip a beat before starting up again at an even faster rate than before. Her breath came out in raspy gasps.

It was the first time had been alone in the abandoned forests seance she first got lost in them when her people had chased her in. In hope that the forest animals would kill her, for they, themselves would not have to. She had spent a whole month and a half wandering in the deadly forest, where the trees were so thick no light reached the barren grounds. By the time her mentor found her and took her in despite her being cursed, a deep fear one that would spread into a phobia in the future, of the forest and the animals that lived inside it had implanted itself within her mind.

A growl rumbled over the distant noise. Bell froze and slowly turned around to face the large deadly beast that created the frightening noise. There it stood on its hind legs, was a cat like creature glaring down at her small form with a cold milky white colored eye. It was huge almost as big as her mentor; who was almost 10"9' tall thanks to his dragon traits. Its hind legs were nothing but skin and bones which made it seem impossible to hold its large and muscular rib cage. Where its belly normally would be was hollowed in to the point where the skin of the beast touched its spinal cord. Its head was huge and bulky with one missing eye and a sharp horn in the middle of its forehead. Bell could see the several layers of razor sharp teeth through its open mouth. Its metal tail whipped around causing the large scythe shaped blade at the end make a whooshing noise. It's gray body was void of hair and had many scars and infected injury; which leaked unhealthy yellow puss.

Bell backed away from the deadly creature; who looked ready to pounce now. "Bell!" The voices of the past and present merged together as the large crater pounced, flying through the air towards the petrified Bell.

A fast moving shadow flew towards Bell ramming into her and pushing her out of the creatures path of attack. It was her master! His large white and blue dragon wings were unfolded and spread wide for the first time ever since she meet him. The ends of the once beautiful wings were torn and ripped due to age and the struggles that came with it. In a few beats of the strong but old limbs they were flying forward, dangerously close to the ground, leaving the creature behind.

"M-M-Master…..you're hurt." Bell stuttered as she placed her tiny hands on the large claw marks on his back. His warm blood oozed out from the spaces between her fingers, making her stomach roll and twist.

"I'm fine child," He grunted, "worry about yourself." His black eyes left their path for a moment to glance down at her bleeding knee, before returning. A large booming crash from behind them letting Bell know that the area just behind them had met its ugly fate in the sea.

"Fuck." The old dragon growled and pushed his old wings faster.

"M-M-Master please leave me!" Bell sobbed struggling against her mentors strong arms. "I'm weighing you down, you said it yourself before your body can't take flying anymore. By the time we're in the safe area you'll have no energy left and you'll die!" She sobbed harder as they dipped so low she could feel her white hair brush against the ground before they went back up. "I'm bad luck. everyone that comes in contact with me dies or worse. The world would be better without me!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" He shouted as the dragon reared to the left and right in jerky movements, barely missing missing the trees that surrounded them. "Don't you dare say that," He squeezed the small girl tighter to his body. "a person can not bring bad luck." He said lamely. He was never good at giving advice he never being a man of many words. "If you have bad luck you can't just sit back and let that bad luck of yours do whatever it wants. You gotta get up and work to change it to good luck. You can't….you can't just give up!" He yelled pushing his wings faster as he caught sight of the safety zone. The ground under the was breaking and cracking apart and crumbling into the dark sea below.

The old dragon flinched when he felt his heart give a painful lurch against his chest. He let out a sickly wet cough that splattered blood all over Bells pale face. "You must continue on living child…" He gasped as he began to slow down. "You can't let this cruel world we live in drag you down to your knees and let it control you." He groaned and his wings finally fell limp causing them to crash down onto the fragile ground below. The top half of the old mans body, along with Bell held protectively in his thick arms where on the safe part of the land.

Bell was about to celebrate that they had made it out safe till she heard the cracking of the earth below them. "Dammit!" The small girls Master shouted out. Letting out a painful grunt as he tried to push his exhausted body forward. Bells breath caught in her throat as she watched the cracks crawl closer and closer to her master. The ground seemed to slowly chip away with every second.

"Come on master you need to move. You need to get up!" She pleaded pulling on his large arm desperately trying to move his huge body in a vain attempt to get his body the rest of the way in the safe zone.

"Leave me child." He wheezed easily pushing her away.

"Bu-But..y-yo-you h-have t-t-to-to-to m-mm-mmohe-move." She let out hiccup like sobs as fat tears rolled down her flushed cheeks.

He let a rare smile grace his ageing face. "I'm afraid I can't child." He grunted as the earth came out from his legs leaving him to hang on the edge. Bell let out a shrill scream and tugged desperately on her masters arm.

"NO! NO! NO!" She yelled hysteria creeping in her voice. "You gotta move! Please move papa!" She pleaded.

"I'm sorry my child." He whispered as he used the rest of his energy to push Bell back into the safe zone.

With that she watched and felt what was left of her small world crumble much like the island before her. She watched her master plumite into the ocean into his watery grave along with the forest he had loved so much.

Bell sat there and sat there looking at where her master fell and met his demise in the blue depths. She sat there through rain, storm, sleat, and roaring hail. She did not blink, she did not eat, and she did not drink, she did not make a sound. And on the third day after the Great Fall there was an agonized scream that could be heard all across the small island.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Bell!...Hello! Bell!?" Luffy waved his hand in front of the albino neko who was standing still as a statue staring at the thick jungles of Little Garden.

Luffy's brows slanted in a worried 'V' as he put a hand on her exposed shoulder. "Bell." He said in a more serious tone. Bells single red eye blinked getting rid of the fog that covered her minds eye and glanced at the rubber man.

"Yes Luffy?" She asked in a monotonous voice.

Luffy frowned at her, his brow creased "Are you alright?" He asked. Bell stared at him for a while before nodding firmly and walked away to the kitchen of The Going Merry. Luffys black eyes never once left her as she walked away. The one thing he noticed that he never noticed before was the slight limp she walked with.


	15. Chapter 15: K is For

K is For Kind

`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`,`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

There is a rollicking kindness that looks like malice.

Friedrich Nietzsche

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.``.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Usopp stared intensely at the retreating back of his senior crewmate. Bell... He did not trust the albino one bit. Even if she was with the crew way longer then he was and had full trust of most of the other crewmates. But he just couldn't bring himself to trust her. She was cold and mean. She was too emotionless and blunt for his taste. So when the crew docked at the next island, Usopp decided to follow Bell as she walked through the crowded streets. Usopp watched in amazement as she walked through the crowded streets with ease and grace.

She was doing just fine till a little boy came around the corner unexpectedly, bumping into the neko. The chocolate ice cream he was holding smeared on the white jean shorts Bell had on.

'Oh-No! SHE'S GOING TO KILL HIM! RUN BOY RUN!' Usopp shouted mentally shaking and sweating as he watched Bell lear down at the crying boy. But instead of killing the boy Bell simply walked past the boy and disappeared around the corner. Usopp let out a silent sigh of relief but then got angry. "That jerk leaving a little boy behind crying. Next time I see her I'm going to…" Usopp's mental rant trailed off as he watched Bell came back around the corner. In her hand she held a ice cream cone piled on with chocolate ice cream. She walked up to the boy and silently held it out to the boy. The small boy instantly stopped crying after spotting the ice cream being offered to him. Usopp watched in awe as the supposedly cold and emotionless Bell show kindness to the young boy. 'I guess even the most coldest of people can be kind."


	16. Chapter 16: L is For

L is For Loathing Lust

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

The men whose manhood you have broken will loathe you, and will always be brooding and scheming to strike a fresh blow.

James Larkin

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Bell fell to the hard marble floor with a grunt. She glared up towards the people who had forcefully dragged her to this castle and dropped her none too gently to the ground.

"My have you grown my dear." A smooth, deep voice filled the empty air of the cold throne room. At the sound of the voice Bells veins ignited with the cool flames of hatred. Her wine red eye moved to the figure sitting upon the large ebony throne. The man that lounged in the throne had long brown hair that reached a little past his shoulders, upon his head sat a pair of pure white mouse ears. His cold split colored eyes burned down upon Bell with a sickening enjoyment.

"Aaron…." Bell growled glaring up into his blood red and shockingly yellow eyes.

"Now, now is that anyway to talk to your long time friend?" Aaron asked with a mocking chuckle as he watched as Bell pushed herself up to her feet, her whole body shaking. "What's this?" He questioned, he stood gracefully from his throne and glided down the perl stairs down to the trembling neko. "Don't tell me you're so afraid of me that you quiver just in my present." He purred right into her black cat ears.

"Ha, I see you've gotten full of yourself." Bell forced out, "I'm not afraid, I don't shack of fear," She let loose an animal like growl. " I shake with anger and excitement." Bell forced a mocking grin to spread across her pale lips, she clenched her fist in an attempt to stop the tremors that rocked her body.

"Oh really now…." Aaron cocked a mocking brow at the out cast. Bell hide a small flinch, as she felt the deep searing echoing pain pulse from her hollow eye socket become worse and worse with each syllable that rolled of Aarons poisonous, chiseled lips.

"The thought of feeling the blood of the man I loathe running through my fingers gets my blood pumping with lust!" Bell shouted and lunged for the man who had ruined her life, her long, sharp cat claws were extended and prepared to rip out the throat of the handsome devil of a man in front of her.

Her momentum was stopped mid air by the brunet man by a flick of his wrist. "Now, now Bell, no need to be so rude. Whatever happened to my quiet little pet?" He purred out the question as he dragged a sharp claw along her pale cheek, slowly gliding up to her one good eye. "Maybe I should…. punish you again.." He whispered his voice filled with a malicious lust. His clawed fingers trailed over to the other side of her face and under her white hair that hide it, pushing the threads away. His soft palm cupped her cheek as his clawed thumb traced her hollow eye socket almost lovingly. But the look of bloodthirsty lust that showed on his normally mocking face did not match his soft blood felt as if it froze inside her veins, not with fear but with hate, a pure loathing, the lust for the blood of the man in front of her burned hot in her system. It was a peer ice cold hat mist with a searing lust that flowed just below her skin aching to be set free and paint the black and red throne room red. But the man that stood in front of her now was no longer the weak teenager she had known in the past, nor was he the power hungry cowered that had her kicked off the island so long ago as a punishment. No something was different, something had changed about him, he had gained immense power, he was stronger than the last time she had seen him. She might have had a slight chance of taking him down in the past but now there was no chance of her beating him.

"You power hungry bastard, you did it didn't you." Bell snarled struggled against the mouse's magic.

Aaron let out a deep husky chuckle that sent a disgusting chill down Bells spine. "Oh why yes I indeed did. I completed the study of the certain forbidden magic. It took a while but I completed it, and I have you to thank." He dug his claws into her cheek dangerously close to her hollow socket.

"You bastard you're going to regret what you have done, blood magic is dangerous, why do you think it's forbidden to learn!" Bell yelped out as she felt her warm blood trick down her neck.

"Oh I know, but I found a way around that little hiccup in the magic." His face twisted into a crazed grin. "You see all I have to do from keeping the magic from sapping up my own life span all I have to do is to offer a little human sacrifice every few years and I'm good to use it as I please." He cackled.

Bell felt her blood drain from her face as she heard the stomach churning words drip from his mouth. vile filled the back of her throat, she tried her best the swallow it down. "You monster…" She sneered out "You won't away with this…."

"Oh? Who's going to stop me? You? Sorry to disappoint you but I'm stronger than you now." He licked his lips and flicked his wrist causing the nekos body crashing into the marble walls to prove his point. Bell cried out as her body made contact with the hard wall. Aaron grinned down at the limp cat. "Now that you're home we can pick up where we left off my little pet." He purred reaching towards Bell.

All movements paused as a loud 'boom' echoed throughout the large room. "BELL!" A scream was heard from the other side of the large door as another loud bang went of, and the large doors ground in protest. Bell's fogged mind cleared as she heard the shout over the ringing in her ears. With one more 'boom' the doors flew of their edges and landed with a deafening bang.

A wide toothy grin stretched across her pale lips. There in the doorway stood Monkey D. Luffy looking the most serious that she had ever seen. And by just one glance at the rubber man she knew that she was going to receive her wish of vengeance.


End file.
